Slade's Third Apprentice
by SilverFantasies
Summary: In this story, there is a new girl that Slade has targeted to be his next apprentice. We all loved those episodes, but my mind kinda wanders on the dark, dirty, scary side. Rated for later chapters of rape and violence and all that notsohappy stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Just an Opening

Hey, this is the author speaking: I don't own the Teen Titans, sadly. I wish I did! D I love the cartoon, but I've never read the comic. Maybe one day I will. Chapter One is written in third person, but I intend to write first person through Tayla's perspective. I think it makes everything much more personal in first person. Sorry that this isn't based on either of the 2 original apprentices, but I wanted to put someone new into the mix. I loved the episodes with Terra as his apprentice, and I kind of always root for Slade, even though that is not good. I love bad boys. Hehe… I would love reviews, since this is my first fanfic. Any review would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter One: Just An Opening (nothing much, written in 3****rd**** person for now)**

_Slade had an obsession with forcing teenage superheroes to be his apprentice. He knew he was a strong man, he could easily overpower any teenage that he wanted and make them bend to his will. He did it to Robin for a while, and he even did it to Terra. Each time, his beloved apprentice rebelled against him and escaped. Robin returned to the Teen Titans and was still hunting Slade with a passion. Terra, she went to her death to stop Slade, but he still returned. Now, he was living alone in his lair once again, and he was monitoring a new girl who he thought would be the perfect apprentice. _

_It was amazing that she hadn't been discovered by the Teen Titans earlier, she was so powerful and a fantastic fighter. _

_Her name was Tayla, but she went by Tay most of the time. She was 16 and originally from America, but her father needed to move to Japan for a couple years for his business. She wasn't excited about leaving her home, but she knew of the challenges in Japan and wondered if she could test her powers out there._

_You see, she hadn't discovered her powers until the night of her thirteenth birthday, and she had been training herself to use them ever since. She had the ability to fly, create energy blasts in the palm of her hand, and she could read minds. Something that she just found she could do, but didn't like to use because of free will, was the ability to control a person's mind and body. She tried it out on her younger brother when he was sleeping or when he annoyed her, but she always pretended that she had nothing to do with his strange behavior. _

_And she had learned about the Teen Titans when arriving in Japan. The big T-shaped tower was kind of hard to miss, anyway. If she was lucky, maybe she could help them catch some bad guys and maybe they would help her train with all their fancy equipment and obstacle courses._

_No one in her family knew that she had such amazing powers, and she was worried about letting anyone in America know because they might treat her different and even run scientific tests on her to find out where her powers came from. It was a question that she wanted to know the answer to, but was afraid to find out. _

_The story begins in Slade's lair. He is sitting in front of a wall of monitors, each of them filming a different area that Tayla usually went. School homeroom, her bedroom, the living room, and the back porch of her house where she spent at least an hour reading after school was over. _

_At this moment, she was not on any of his monitors. He pressed a button and they all shut off at once. _

"Where are you, little girl?" he asked aloud. He lowered his head and wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. Her powers amazed him, and he saw no limits to how far she could go. If he was able to take her as his own, to make her his apprentice, he would have gained a teen who was closer to his equal than either of his past two attempts.

"Robin was just too stubborn. He was weak when it came to his friends, and he was nothing but a mistake. Terra, she had too much power and could not be trusted. She was too attached to that green freak and couldn't bear to kill. Tayla, she only has family here. She has no attachments yet. I need to strike now… before the Teen Titans reach her and before she forms emotions for this place."

He stood up from his metal chair and his grey eye lowered to a picture he held in his hand. It was a copy of her school picture, and in the top right corner he had written down her home address. She lived very close to the water, and she was a mere mile from Titan's Tower. He would have to be cautious not to attract their attention while he invaded her home and took her away.

The only things he worried about were whether she would put up a fight or not. If she struggled, he would have to do his best to subdue her. He knew he was strong enough to physically overpower her, but would she use her powers against him? How will he stand up against her if she uses her ability to control his mind and body? He knew her well enough to know that she hated forcing herself into other people's minds, but to protect herself she might do just anything.

How could he defend himself? He may be a great warrior, a true martial artist, but he didn't have the powers to defeat Tayla. If it came down to brute force alone, he would definitely win. But, if he allowed her to use her powers, he may well lose.

His brain hummed with ideas. He could give her a one-time challenge, or maybe an offer. He knew she wanted someone to train with, he could offer to be her personal trainer. Would she even want to train with someone who looked so evil as he did? Hmm. Maybe a challenge would work better. _One battle. Hand-to-hand combat, no powers. Winner calls the shots. If Slade won, she would be forced to be his apprentice until her death, or until he was sick of her. If she won…? What would she ask from him if he lost? Would he lose? What's the worse thing that a teenager could ask of him? Would he even obey her if he lost? Probably not. _

Slade grinned at his plan. He was confident enough that he wasn't going to let the perfect apprentice just slip out of his grip. Even if she beat him in combat, he wasn't going to let her win. Somehow, he would trap her and she would have no choice but to give in to him.

He let an evil chuckle escape his mouth. He was already planning the things he would force her to do once she was in his grasp. He knew, after long enough, she would willingly be his, and she would be eager to please him. He would hurt her at first, make her know who was the boss, but then she would enjoy being his. They would live together, train together, sleep together, eat together, and then they would destroy the Teen Titans together. Without the Teen Titans in the way, he would be able to take over all Japan, and soon enough the world.

He would make himself a king, and Tayla would be his queen.

"You _will _be mine, young one," he vowed before turning his monitors back on.


	2. Chapter 2: Tayla's First Battle

**Chapter Two: Tayla's Encounter with Slade**

I was sitting in history class and staring out the window at the tip of Titan's Tower while the teacher droned on about some part of the first World War. I tried focusing on the lesson, but I couldn't take my eyes off the tower. I had been thinking about visiting the Teen Titans to see if they were interested in letting me on the team. I wasn't sure if they would find that rude, an outsider (especially an American) coming in and expecting to be invited with open arms to the greatest group for teen superheroes.

The final bell rang and all the students rose from their desks and headed for the door. Jamie walked to my locker with me and said that lesson almost put her to sleep. She was an American like me, but she's lived in Japan since she was ten. I saw my younger brother Corey hanging out with his friends and he yelled to me, "I'll be home late tonight, Tayla. Tell Mom and Dad I'm just hanging out at Terri's."

_Terri. His girlfriend._

As we left the school a sharp cold wind blew my long black hair out of my face and threw it behind me. It felt so good to have that feeling on my skin that I smiled to myself. Jamie got into a car with her boyfriend and I kept walking on my own. I didn't live too far from the school, so I always walked home. Mom offered to pick me up, but I didn't want her to go through the trouble. She was able to find a good job nearby, but it's a night shift, so she is usually sleeping when I get out of school.

I made it to the front door, only to find the front door locked. It was never locked. I lifted the doormat and there was no key there. I looked around for a good hiding place for a spare key. I knew Dad had put one somewhere, but he hadn't told me where. I tried another usual spot, above the doorframe, but there was nothing there. I began knocking on the door, but I got silence as an answer.

"Where is she? Mom's never gone when I get here," I said to myself and began pacing the front porch. _She must have left for a quick trip into town and expected to be back before I got out of school. She'll be back in no time._

I heard a scream from somewhere down the street and my hero instinct told me to go see what was going on. I ran as fast as I could and turned the corner to see a little girl crying on the ground at the feet of a tall man who had just taken her little doll. I took a few steps closer to the scene and waited to see what would happen.

This man was very oddly dressed. He wore tight, black uniform with metal gauntlets and plates of armor all over his body. He wore a strange mask that was half black and half copper. The only eye he had was his left, and it gave him a strange appearance. He dangled the doll over the child's head and laughed.

"You're wasting your tears, little one. Dolls are not worth sorrow." He threw the doll into the street and the next car that drove by flattened it and the parts scattered all over the road. The little girl cried louder, got up from his feet, and ran away back home.

I felt bad for the little girl, but I wasn't going to get involved. Her parents would buy her another doll. Meanwhile, the creep who trashed her toy was going to walk away feeling no shame. I was about to turn and go back home, when I saw his one eye staring right at me. "Hello Tayla."

_How the fuck?_

I took a step back and turned to run back home. He was so creepy. His voice was haunting and his eye was piercing. And how did he know my name? I hadn't been in town long enough for anyone to know me really well, and this guy I had never seen before in my life. Why was he dressed so strangely? He looked like a bad guy, like a really tough villain.

I made it back to my front porch and saw that he was walking up the road to my porch and I began to panic. _Who is this creeper? What does he want with me?_

I saw my mother's car pulling up behind him, and she drove around him. I was relieved to see her park as quickly as she could and run up to the door and unlock it so we could lock ourselves in. We dove into the entrance hall and slammed the door behind us, Mom locked it without hesitation.

"Tay, who is that guy?" she asked as if I knew.

"I have no clue, Mom," I replied. We both stood at the window and kept an eye out for him, but it didn't seem like he was coming.

Then something broke through one of Mom's car windows and the sound of glass shattering sent shivers up my spine. We both move to a different angle of the window and watch as the car goes up in flames. Knowing there would be an explosion soon enough, we both went to the backdoor and planned on running out that way. Mom dialed 911 as we walked through the rooms to get to the back porch, mumbling to the person on the other end about the attack and the man who was doing it.

"Tay, stay close to me."

_No, you stay close to me. If it comes to it, I'll use my powers to protect us and stop that psycho from getting any closer to us._

"Sure Mom. I will."

We walked off the back porch and found ourselves face-to-face with the man who had been walking up the road. "Don't try to run, Tayla, because there is no place that is going to keep you safe from me."

Mom looked down at me and whispered, "Do you know him?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't have any idea who he is," I answered.

He laughed at us both and Mom held me closer to her. "Leave us alone. You've already destroyed my car, and my house will probably catch on fire if the car explodes. What do you want?"

The man took a step closer to me and stared at me with his terrifying gray eye. "It's your daughter that I have come for. Nothing else."

I gazed back into his eye and my voice shook as I asked, "What d-do you want with m-me?"

He forced a single laugh and said, "I want your power on my side. I want you to join me, Tayla."

_How the hell does he know about my powers? I've never told a single person that I had any abnormal abilities. Where in the hell did he find this out? And who is he?_

"Who are you?" I spat out.

"Call me Slade," he answered and extended his gloved hand. "Will you join me, Tayla? Be my apprentice willingly and I will give you everything that you want. I will teach you more about your powers and I will help you develop them. I will make you more powerful than you ever imagined you could be. Think carefully. I offer this chance to you now, but I can force it upon you later."

I gazed curiously into his eye and then up into my mother's face. She didn't seem to understand what the hell was going on. "Mom, what he says is true. I have superpowers. I'm sorry I hid them from you for so long, and that you had to find out this way."

She nodded her head and said, "I'm okay with it. It's a big secret."

I squeezed her hand and returned my attention to Slade. "You make a tempting offer Slade, but I'm going to pass for now. I don't need your help to develop my powers, because I'm doing just fine on my own. Besides, I don't think I like the sound of the kind of use you would put my powers to."

He let his head fall slightly and sighed, "I hoped it would be easier than this. Since you won't come willingly, I'm going to challenge you. I want to fight you, but you won't be able to use your powers to aid you. Just your body and your skill at fighting."

I raised my eyebrows. "No way. I'm not fighting you without my powers. Just leave me alone, I told you I wasn't going to join you. No matter what!"

He got an inch from my face and said, "Sorry, but you don't have a choice. I've made my mind up and you're going to fight me. The winner will decide the future. If I win, I say you are my apprentice for the rest of your life. If you win, you can decide whether or not to be my apprentice."

I shook my head slowly as he kept his eye locked with mine. "Never. If you don't leave now, I'm going to force you out. You know how I can do that?"

Slade chuckled. "Yes, I know how, but I also know that you hate invading people's minds. You don't want to get in too deep and find out things that you didn't want to know. You don't want to mess with free will either. In a normal person, that would be a good quality, but my apprentice will take delight in messing with people's freedom and thoughts."

I scoffed, "Well I'm not going to be your apprentice, so drop it!"

"You have to battle me to earn your freedom, Tayla."

_There's no way this is happening to me. This bad guy is already tracking me down and trying to get me to join his side. _

"What's it going to be, girl?" he asked, taking a step back.

"SLADE!" came a boy's voice from somewhere behind the three of us. I turned around and saw a young boy riding a motorbike, a car that looked more like a robot, and two girls flying in above us. The boy took his helmet off and revealed a handsome masked face and spiked black hair. He was soon joined by a cyborg and a tiny green boy with short green hair. The two girls floated down to the ground and joined their teammates.

I knew them all already. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. They were the members of the Teen Titans, and they had come to save the day. Not that the day was in danger or anything. I was just about to unleash my powers on Slade, no matter what he threatened to do.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted.

Oh yeah, there is more to come. This is only the beginning. I'd love reviews, just as any authour would.

The next few chapters will be where is starts to get creepy, just like I promised. Slade is a creep after all... don't expect him to be nice.

The rated M stuff is going to be really scary, maybe not graphic, but emotional and disturbing. idk. It's my first fanfic, so give me a break.

Catcha lata!

moi


	3. Chapter 3: Tayla's Choice

Yeah, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Please read and review if you like it and have suggestions or comments.

**Chapter Three: Tayla's Choice**

The Teen Titans had come to help me, and I was finally going to be able to meet them. Once this was over, they would see what kind of person I was, and they may even want me on their team. _I just __**have **__to use my powers, now. Look out Slade._ I turned back to face him and saw the evil glare in his eyes as he looked at Robin, then back to me.

"What have you decided, Tayla?" he asked calmly.

I created an energy blast in my hand and grinned. "You can go to hell, Slade" I threw the energy blast in his face and he was able to dodge it just before it would have hit him. It grazed the side of his mask and left a scorch mark, but he stood back on the ground in a fighting stance and didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Bad choice, Tay," he replied and pulled a grenade out of his utility belt. He threw it at the Teen Titans and they scattered before it exploded. The explosion wasn't of fire, but of lots and lots of black smoke, so much that it engulfed us all for about two minutes and none of us could see anything.

I shut my eyes and tried to read Slade's mind, but I couldn't figure out where he was. His mind was full of nothing but hatred and anger, and the plan to catch me no matter what the Titan's tried. I opened my eyes and looked around, but we were still surrounded by smoke. I flew above it and saw that Raven had lifted Cyborg above the smoke and Starfire had lifted Robin, and Beast Boy was a giant pterodactyl with my mother on his back. They looked at me in amazement and I smiled, but Mom was just blown away and speechless.

When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Slade. He had vanished, but without being seen. I sought out his mind and tried to read it. _A black cloud of smoke. Smoke. Blackness. Dark._

He wasn't thinking of anything but the smoke, and it had already cleared. The Teen Titans and I lowered to the ground and looked around frantically.

Robin spoke first, "He's gone again!" he kicked the grass in front of him and sighed. "How did he do it?"

Cyborg looked down at the scanner on his arm and said, "I'm still reading his vital signs. He's still here."

Mom climbed off Beast Boy and then he transformed back into his human form. "Dude, Slade's obviously not here. What, do you think he now has the power to turn invisible?"

A thick arm came around my neck from behind and pulled me backwards. "Oh, Beast Boy does have a brain after all," Slade's voice growled in my ear. I looked down and saw his hand materialize.

"SLADE!" Robin screamed. "How can you turn invisible?"

He laughed as he squeezed my neck harder, "It's a special effect that I installed in my battle suit. I find it comes in handy when you want to sneak up on someone."

I gasped for breath and said, "You're a rotten bastard, let me go!"

His left hand came around and rested on my mouth. "You had your chance to come quietly, Tayla. Now, I'm going to use force. You're coming back to my lair and we are going to have a battle."

I struggled with him and finally remembered I was going to use my powers to bring him down. I lit an energy ball in each hand and burned his legs with them. He groaned a little, but remained standing. "My armor's thicker than you think, bitch. You're going to be punished for that later."

I began to fly, but he held me close to the ground. The last thing I could do was control him and make him let me go. I closed my eyes and tried to dig into his mind, but all I was getting was a brick wall.

"I'll help you develop that power later, but I'm afraid it won't work on me now," Slade whispered.

"Slade, let her go," Robin demanded.

"Yeah, leave her alone," Cyborg added.

Slade chuckled, "I've never listened to you before. What makes you think I would listen to you now?" He held my neck even tighter and I began to black out from lack of oxygen. Slade noticed my head rolling to the side and released his hold on my neck and mouth, but he held my hands behind me and one arm on my shoulder. I was so dizzy, I wasn't sure I'd be able to fight him now.

"I'm going to bring you to my lair so we can settle this properly. Jus the two of us. No Teen Titans," he said loud enough so the Titans could hear.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," I replied weakly. I was taking deep breaths to try and get my brain back in gear. "We should fight here and now. How do I know your lair isn't just another trap?"

He sunk his grip into my shoulder and I winced in pain. "Very good. I want an apprentice with a good head on her shoulders. But, you have no choice in this matter. Either go quietly or I'll knock you out first."

My anger results in fiery energy blasts that burn his hands and he is forced to release me. I run forward and get as far from Slade as I can. I know he is limited to the ground, so I begin to fly above the house and come to rest on the roof. The Teen Titans join me there, brining my mother up with them.

Slade disappears once again and I hope to myself that he can't climb up the side of the house and meet us on the roof. We all kept looking around and waiting for some sign of him. Starfire hovered over to me and eyed me curiously. "You have powers too!"

I nodded and she pulled me into a big hug.

"Star, it's pretty obvious she has powers. She was just using them against Slade a minute ago," Raven grumbled from the other side of the roof. She was floating above the chimney and meditating. "Slade is still here, but it's hard to say where when he's invisible."

"We need to get you to safety," Robin said and looked around nervously. "You can come to the Teen Titans until we find out what's going on."

He leaped off the roof and landed neatly on the seat of his motorbike. Cyborg followed him and went to the car. Beast Boy transformed once more into a giant pterodactyl and allowed my mother to ride him. Raven turned into the black bird form of herself and Starfire lead the way. I rose from the roof and felt a hand grab my foot.

"You're not going with them," Slade called, trying to drag me back to the roof. I kicked my leg violently, but he reached out and grabbed the other one with his other hand. He pulled me down and I used all my power to go higher in the air until he was flying with me. I formed an energy ball in my hand and threatened to hit him with it.

"Tayla, do it!" Raven called, "Don't hesitate."

I flung it at his face and his grip only slightly loosened. He still hung on for dear life, so I flew back over to the roof. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and gave a few vicious kicks.

That was when the car exploded and the force of it set me off balance and I fell out of the sky. Slade still hung on as we landed a few feet away on one of my neighbor's roofs. I groaned as I hit the person's chimney and Slade stood up over me. I clambered to my feet and immediately lit energy balls in my hand. "Don't come any closer!"

"Tayla, you have no choice. Come with me, and everything will be alright. I won't ask again. The battle won't take that long, and if you win you'll be set free."

I shook my head and said, "I don't believe you."

He sighed, "Then I'm going to rip you apart from the inside out. I'll capture your family and bring them to my lair, torturing them until you cry, and then I'll kill them."

I scoffed. "You're horrible. What do you want me for anyway?"

He looked down at me with that single grey eye and I felt terror rising in me. "I want you to be mine. As apprentice you will work for me, and I will train you to be the best fighter you can be. You will obey any orders I give you, and I shall reward you if you do well. Disobedience will result in punishment."

"You leave my family out of this, Slade. My mother just barely found out that I have these powers. They don't deserve to suffer for something they don't even know about."

He shifted his weight onto his right foot and said, "If that's you trying to strike a deal, then it sounds good enough. If I promise to never harm your family, you will be mine forever?"

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just looking out for my family. I thought we were going to have a battle to decide whether I am your apprentice or not."

I slid from between him and the chimney and flew off into the sky, but still in earshot of him and close enough that he could hear me. "That was my plan, but you haven't been the most willing of captives."

"I'M NOT YOUR CAPTIVE!" I shouted. "I'm all the way out here, and you're still down there. You might as well be my captive. Why do you want me anyway? Aren't there plenty of other superheroes in this town that would love to work for you?"

He laughed. "I like a challenge. You have stronger powers than most villains I know, and you're wild. I want to tame you."

I saw in his mind what he was planning, and I shivered. "You mean you want to break me, bend me to your will, and make me your… slave."

He nodded and I flew even further away from him. "You'll have to catch me first, you pervert. Come on! Prove to me that you deserve to have me as your own."

I don't think he wanted it to come to this. He removed something from his belt and it looked like a trigger. He pressed the button and something around my neck tightened. I gripped at whatever it was, and it felt like a really tight, thin collar that he must have slipped on me when the smoke blinded me to his actions. I couldn't force it to loosen, and I wasn't able to breathe. I tried to make it over to a roof before I blacked out, but lack of oxygen proved my powers to be useless. I plummeted to the ground unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah, the next part is coming soon. I love writing this story, and I would love it if you enjoyed it too. R&R. Peace!

Silver


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up In the Lair

Author speaking: I don't own the Titans, but I am obsessed with writing this little fanfic of mine. How is it so far?

**Chapter Four: Waking in the Lair**

_What happened? _I thought to myself as I regained consciousness a few hours later. I was in a pitch black room and I was trying to remember the last thing that happened… _Oh yeah, I was flying away from Slade when something tightened around my neck and blacked me out._

I reached for my neck and felt a thin metal collar around my throat. Slade must have put it on me when I was in the black cloud or when he flung his arm around my neck. I hated him so much already, there was no way I was going to willingly be his puppet on a string. I would fight to the death if I had to, and I would endure every punishment he threw at me. He was not going to break me.

I sat up in the darkness and tried to get a feel of where I was. The ground underneath me was hard and cold. I stood up slowly and held my hands out and produced two small balls of energy.

"Put those out," Slade called and the collar around my neck tightened. I closed my hands into fists and the energy died. The collar loosened and I fell back to the floor on my knees and panted for air. I gripped the collar and tried to rip it off, but it began to tighten again. "The more you struggle the tighter it will get. Just let it go."

I lowered my hands and after a few seconds the collar loosened again. I looked up and saw a red light somewhere near me in the darkness, about seven feet to my right. A beam of light came down on me and I felt totally exposed. "Where am I?" I growled.

"Watch your tone, Tayla. You're in deep enough as it is," Slade growled back. "You are in my lair, just where I said I would bring you. Only, since you managed to piss me off so well, I am not allowing you to leave. Even when we've finished battling, you're stuck here. Now, get up and follow me."

He turned another light on and it illuminated the whole room instead of just me. He was standing at a doorway, and the red light I saw was his eye glowing red. He held the door open and gestured for me to get up and walk toward him.

I stood up and, instead of walking forward in his direction, I walked backward into the wall opposite him. I wasn't going quietly under any circumstances. He adjusted his position and slammed the door shut. "Are you trying to defy me? You won't win."

He held up the trigger that would tighten the collar around my throat and rested his thumb on the trigger. I rose my head in clear defiance. I didn't care what he pulled, he wasn't going to take me down.

"You're digging your own grave, Tayla. I'll give you one warning before I suffocate you until you black out again. Go to the door."

He walked over to stand two inches from me and his grey eye looked harshly down on me. I glared back at him and had the nerve to smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Sladey, baby. I'm a stubborn one, and you're not going to get me anywhere willingly."

I guess I thought after that he would just hit the button and drag me out to wherever he wanted me as I was gasping for air. But no. He slapped me with the back of his hand and then punched me swiftly in the gut. I buckled over his arm as he held it tightly in my stomach. I felt something rising in my throat, but I kept my mouth shut and swallowed hard. I closed my eyes from the burning sensation and felt hot tears forming. I could see white lights in my vision from the pain.

He removed his arm and I collapsed to the floor. "You can't escape, so you might as well give in to me. Get up!" He bent down and lifted my chin with two fingers and breathed heavily on me. "NOW!" he screamed.

"_Never_," I gasped.

"Then suffer the consequences… wench," he said and pressed the button. I gripped at the tightening collar around my throat and cried out in frustration. He laughed at my struggles and forced the collar to tighten more. It cut into my skin and I whimpered as I began to suffocate.

"Give up?" he asked, his eye smiling at me.

I hardly had the strength to shake my head, but I did anyway. He sighed and stood up, watching me as my vision slowly went dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know, it hasn't hit the sexy stuff I've promised, but it is coming!

You can tell by now, Tayla's got rebel written all over her. She won't break to Slade.

And he's gonna hate that.

He's gonna do whatever it takes... and you know what that means.

yep. rape

so, maybe sometime in the next two chapters he might attempt it, not sure yet if I'm gonna make it happen the first time he tries.

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Warning

I don't own the Teen Titans. Just read this fanfic and please review.

As of right now, this chapter is a work in progress. I'll be updating tomorrow, don't worry, it's just that I'm so tired right now. 2:00 in the morning... yikes.

**Chapter Five: First Warning**

This time I didn't gradually wake up, I was awoken by burning hot water on my face. I screamed and jumped out of the jet of water. I was fully clothed on the tiled floor of a large open bathroom and there were four different showerheads pointed at me. I jumped up and flattened my back against the wall where no water could hit me. Leaning on the opposite wall was Slade.

"I knew that would do the trick. I've been trying everything."

My jaw was incredibly sore from where he had hit me and my stomach was in a much worse state. I silently groaned from the pain, but made an effort to hide it from him, since I knew seeing me suffer would give him pleasure.

I huffed and said, "Let me out of here!"

He walked through the jets of water and I walked along the wall I was on, keeping my back pressed to it. He followed me until I was regrettably in the corner and he blocked me in by putting his arms out to pen me in. His mask was little more than an inch from my face, and I could feel his breath coming through the openings by his mouth. "You're stuck here forever, so you might as well get used to it. Don't tell me to let you out, because you have nowhere to go."

I put my hands on his wet chest and tried to push him away, but he forced himself to stay close to my body. He pushed back and when my hands slipped on his wet suit he fell onto me and laughed. His chest was on mine, flattening me with his weight. I could feel his breath on my neck and the movement of his breathing on my own body.

"Get off me, Slade," I groaned and tried to wiggle out from under him.

"No, I like it here. I think I'll stay."

He lowered his arms and grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me closer to him. I thought he was trying to make my body melt into his. He ran his hands up my back and dug his fingers deep into me, making me shut my eyes hard and groan. I tried to force my hands between us and push him away, but I couldn't. He laughed at my futile attempts and said, "Just give in and enjoy it. You know you want me," he whispered in a purr.

I scoffed, "Eww. Perv! Get off me!"

I didn't care if the collar cut my head off, I was getting this bastard off me. I held my hands out and created the strongest energy balls that I could and I grabbed his sides, burning holes through his suit and causing him to curse me. "Fuckin' bitch." I took my chance at freedom when he walked back into the streams of water and let the water sooth his skin. By now, the water had become cold. I walked along each wall and looked for a door or any way out, but there was no way out from the bathroom.

_The bastard! If there are no door, how'd he get me in here, How am I gonna get out? _I thought to myself. I had very little time before Slade would attack me for hurting him. I reached the same corner where he had pinned me and realized there is no way to hide from him, so I should just fight him.

He could have tightened the collar on me, but the look in his eyes made me see that he wanted to hurt me himself, not let a collar do it for him. Instead of backing up to the walls so he could pin me in, I began sidestepping him, and we went in a circle, growing tighter every second.

"You know you're trapped here. Just give up, while you still have some dignity."

I rose my head and said, "I will always have my dignity. Nothing you can do or say will take my dignity from me."

He quit circling and made a lunge at me. I reacted with my instincts and dodged to my left. Slade put his hand against the wall and stared evilly at me. I grinned back, trying to piss him off even more.

"You like playing games? I've got one you'll love," he snarled and made one more lunge at me, but this time I didn't dodge far enough and he landed on top of me and I was on my stomach, my face on the cold tile floor and all the freezing water raining down on us. I flailed my arms around to try to get out from underneath him and keep him off me, but he just pressed down on my body and grabbed my wrists.

"Stop fighting me. You'll never get out of here," he whispered in my ear, the creepy tone sending chills down my spine and wrapping my mind in terror. I let my mind slip inside his and again I saw the dirty things he was planning to do. He pulled my arms behind my back and held them there with only one of his hands, and with his other he pulled my wet hair out of my face.

"Get off me," I begged. I didn't beg, it was not my style, but I wanted him off.

"No, you're going to pay for all the shit you've pulled." He picked me up somehow so that my hands stayed behind me and he grabbed my hair in his fist and tugged my head backward. He breathed on my neck and said, "You're going to do _everything _I tell you to. If you're a good girl to me, I'll try to be gentle."

I felt my heart pounding and he laughed. I needed to get away from him, no matter what it took. I closed my eyes as his hand released my hair and ran down my back. He put his hand underneath my shirt and single-handedly unhooked my bra and then he ran his fingers down my back.

I put all my weight forward and tried to break away from his touch, but he held my arms too tightly. His hand moved to my chest and he began to rub my right breast. He moaned lightly and whispered, "Big girls. I'll treat them right."

I growled in my throat and my anger spiked. I had to do something before he moved for my belt. I focused all my mind on getting him to stop with mind control. His grip on my arms loosened, and I took the chance while I could. I turned to face him and saw him grabbing the sides of his head. "Get out of my mind…" he said and shook his head violently.

_Point out the way to get out of the bathroom. _I demanded in my mind.

He shook his head once again and I wondered how he was able to reject me. He took a few deep breaths and straightened up again. He looked angrier than I'd seen him yet, and I wondered what was coming. I wasn't putting myself in a position for him to do whatever he wanted tonight. He began to laugh softly to himself and said, "I guess you're going to be harder to break than I thought. You won't be allowed to eat, drink, sleep, shower, or have privacy until you give in to me."

"Then I'll die a hungry, thirsty, tired, stinky wretch.

He laughed without hesitation. "I actually like your rebellious attitude. It's attractive," he purred.

"That's the last thing I want you to think of me, perv."

He pressed the button on the trigger to the collar and it began to tighten, but not to the point of suffocating me. "I _will_ fuck you in a coma. I can chain you to a wall and beat the living shit out of you until you cry for death."

I rose my head through the growing pain as he stood over me. I wasn't going to move. He grabbed both my shoulders and squeezed them. Even though my ability to talk was being strained, I said, "I'd like to see you try."

_Wrong move. Way wrong thing to say._

He put all his pressure on the top of my shoulders and pushed me down to the wet tile against one of the walls. I grabbed his wrists and tried to push him away, but he leaned down and forced me into an awkward position. I was flat on the floor on my back, and he forced my legs together and then put his own legs on either side of hips, like he was straddling me.

"Get… off!" I gasped as the collar tightened just a little more. He laughed at my pained expression and I told myself not to give him that satisfaction. I kept my face as calm as I could make it and he just leaned over me and tried to feel me up again. I grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands away from me.

"You're not going to like me if you don't stop trying to deny me."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Please! I already don't like you. I hate you."

His eye revealed a spark like a smile and I swallowed hard. He hit two buttons on his little control and the collar around me loosened slightly and the lights dimmed just enough so he could see me, but I couldn't see anything but his silhouette. He did a quick movement so that he was holding my wrists instead, and then he gathered them both in his left hand and pinned them to the floor above my head.

His right hand moved up under my shirt and he pushed my shirt and bra to my neck and for a minute he didn't do anything. I heard a sound of metal hitting the floor beside us, and I knew he must have just taken his mask off and thrown it to the side. His breath came down cold on my exposed skin. His lips slammed into mine and his tongue tried to invade my mouth, but I kept my lips tightly closed.

Since he couldn't kiss me properly, he licked the side of my face and bit my ear until it hurt. I groaned in anger and pain, but he seemed excited by it. He repositioned himself so that he was lying flat on me, his legs just barely supporting him.

He kissed my lower lip, then he traveled down my chin, down my throat, over the collar, then down to the area between my breasts. I shivered underneath him, more out of fear than pleasure. I was terrified. I had no way out, and I was finding it hard to keep him away. I wasn't going to break, I wasn't going to enjoy what he did to me, and I wasn't going to willingly fall to his feet.

He began to suck on my nipples and licked them, trying to get them hard. I kept my eyes shut and thought about something that would keep my mind off what he was doing. _Ice cream. _No good. My body did what any girl's would when being treated this way. I couldn't help it. I held back a moan as they finally hardened and became sore.

As he kept on going from one breast to the other, his right hand moved down to my pants and swiftly unbuttoned my jeans. I squirmed underneath him and he just laughed, his deep voice running through my skin and making me weak. "Squirm all you want, you're not getting out."

I flail my legs and press against his hand that was holding me. He put even more pressure on my wrists and I winced from the feeling of the hard floor rubbing my wrist bone the wrong way. He bent down and bit my neck as punishment and I could feel the skin break and he drew blood from me.

I groaned once and the tears began to flow. I couldn't hold them back and it seemed like he was getting happier from knowing that I was in pain. I could do nothing to stop them from rolling down my cheeks.

I let my head roll to the side as he continued to sink his teeth into me, making a trail of bite marks down my chest. I made an effort to kick him, but I couldn't raise my leg enough.

"You're still struggling," he said flatly to me. "Haven't you realized it's not going to get you anywhere?"

I stay silent and motionless. He grabs my face in his hand and whips it around so I look at him. My eyes are on him, but I don't see him. I don't want to see him, and it's too dark to see him even if I wanted to.

He sat up off me, releasing my hands and putting a bit more weight on my hips. I pull my elbows to my side and lift myself up on them. I just barely see that his hair is cut short and spiked, probably black (but everything looked black). I couldn't see into his face, though, given the lack of light. He brushed one finger down my cheek and whispered, "I want you to be an active participant in what we do together."

I lowered my head and his hand fell to his side. "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl. I can't be broken. You may think you've gotten somewhere just now, but I'll get you back for it."

He laughed like a crazy man and said, "Without your powers, you're nothing. I've watched you for quite a few months now, and I know what kind of fighter you are. You have some good moves, but you're a beginner, and I'm an expert. In combat, you will always lose to me."

I scoffed and he leaned in close to me again. He tried to steal a kiss, but again I kept my mouth tightly sealed.

He smiled while his mouth was still pressed to my face and began kissing me more and more anyway. I raise my hands and give one hard push backwards, and the force was just enough to make him fall back. I move quickly, standing up and pulling my shirt back down, my bra hanging there loosely.

He stands up too and puts his mask back on. "This is your first warning, Tayla." He became invisible once again and I tried sensing him with my power. He was walking around me, and I didn't dare move.

"What are warning me for?"

"Being too defiant. I don't mind a little attitude, but you're being a bit too rebellious." His voice was coming at me from every direction, and I couldn't stop moving my head to try and see him.

Then, I couldn't sense him at all. He was no longer in the room with me. I looked all around, but there was no sign of an exit where he could have gone out. The streams of water ceased and I was left standing in the dark, quiet bathroom on the cold, wet floor. I leaned up against a wall and sunk down to the floor in exhaustion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There's more to come, people. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Cat and Baby Mouse

**Author: **I still don't own the Teen Titans, only my own character Tayla. Please read and review.

**Chapter Six: Big Cat and Baby Mouse**

I couldn't fall asleep on that cold wet floor, and not long after I had sat down I began shivering from the cold. I paced around the room and just thought about all the things he might be planning to do. Once, I was leaning against the wall again and I heard Slade's voice speaking from somewhere, but it was coming from hidden speakers I could not see.

"I hope you're enjoying your time in the bathroom. I'm having a dish of spaghetti and a glass of wine, then I plan to take a nap after taking a nice hot shower. If you ever decide you're ready to try again, just press the button on the wall across from you."

I looked up from my daze when he said that and I approached the wall across the room. There was a bright yellow button sticking out of the tile wall and I glared at it. My stomach growled at me and I turned violently away from the button, returning to pacing like I had for who knows how many hours. Or did they only seem like hours, being mere minutes in reality?

_I hate him so much. I don't deserve to be here. He's a creep. He deserves everything I hit him with!_

My mind began to burn with rage and terror. I was trapped, probably for the rest of my life if Slade knew what he was doing. I'd never see my family, my friends, or the Teen Titans. My mind came to rest on the Teen Titans. Would they be able to rescue me? Did they know where Slade's lair was? Would they even bother? They'd only met me for a few minutes.

I heard about how much Robin hated Slade, and I knew he would use any excuse to hunt Slade down. For my sake, I hoped that Robin was still looking for revenge.

There was nothing I could do in my own defense from that large, cold bathroom. All I could do was pace and think, pace and think. The more I paced, the more hungry and tired I became. If I pressed the button, I would at least get put somewhere else. What was he expecting of me once I pushed it?

_There's no way I'm pushing that button. He can drag me down kicking and screaming. I'm not submitting to him in any way. If I push that button, I seal my doom. No way am I giving into him._

I sat down in the corner and let a few silent, cold tears drip down my cheek. I didn't want to cry, so I didn't cry, but the tears flowed on their own. I figured Slade was smart enough to have cameras all over the bathroom to monitor me, so I laid down on my stomach on the floor in the corner. I buried my head in my arms and made it so he couldn't see the pain that was showing on my face. The hunger was growing, and I was tired, and thirsty, and I needed comfort.

"Just push the damn button and get it over with!" his voice boomed through the speakers.

"NEVER!" I shouted as I lifted my head.

There was silence in the room once again. I didn't care anymore.

I couldn't sleep on that hard floor, but I did let my eyes shut and images of my family began flashing through my mind. I wanted to know how they were. Mom was safe with the Titans when I last saw her, and my father and brother were going to be coming home later at night. I hoped they were able to get to safety before Slade went back to catch them too, if that was in his plans.

There was a sound of an automatic door opening, and I looked up to see Slade walking toward me from the opposite side of the room. A door had been in that wall all along, but it was very cleverly sealed and hidden. He stood over me for a moment and I never made a sound or a movement, I didn't even breathe.

"Get up, Tayla," he ordered.

I moved to my knees and looked up at his cold eye. "No. Anything you tell me to do, I'm going to refuse."

He laughed. "So, if I tell you to stay on the floor, are you going to get up?"

"I may just get up anyway, whether you tell me to or not," I said and climbed to my feet, using the wall as balance when my head began to spin. "Let me out of here."

He lifted his hand to my neck and grabbed the collar around it. He pressed something on the back of the collar and it fell into his hand like string. "I don't think this collar was doing the trick anyway." I glared at him in disgust. "What do you say?"

I took a few steps backward out of his range and said, "Fuck you."

He laughed softly and said, "No, those aren't the words I was looking for. Something along the lines of thankfulness."

"Go fuck yourself, Slade. I'm not saying what you want me to say," I growled and he threw the collar to the floor, taking a few heavy steps in my direction. I kept my distance for as long as I could, but he followed me in every direction and soon had me in another corner. I kept my hands up as a barrier, but he just grabbed my wrists and held them tightly.

"You know you're the one I'd rather fuck, not myself. Tayla, we need to stop playing this game of cat and mouse. I'm far too strong and fast of a cat, and you're only a tiny baby mouse with no hope of a future. I can either raise you, or I can eat you." He took a step back and pulled me toward him. I felt terror coursing through every bit of my body, and I was too weak to fight back.

"Let me go… please…" I pleaded.

"You refuse to do anything I tell you. Why should I do anything you tell me?" He pushed me lightly up against the wall my back was closest to and pushed his body up against mine. "You're going to be my apprentice, right?"

I felt his crotch up against mine and the bulge of it made me want to shiver, but I mentally told myself I couldn't show him any more signs of weakness. He pushed his hips into mine and I was stuck between the wall and his body, with nowhere to run.

"Say that you'll be my apprentice," he whispered.

I looked down at the floor and felt my helplessness overcome me. I wanted to shake my head, but my whole body was paralyzed with fear. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but my voice failed me.

"Just say it," he urged me.

I was prepared to say yes, just to see if he would get off me, but my heart finally came back to life and I found my voice again. "No," I answered.

He sighed in frustration and his grip on my wrists tightened. "You need to stop saying that," he growled. He pulled me from the wall and pushed me toward the open door that he had just come through. "Go!" he ordered.

I wanted to get out of the bathroom very badly, but I didn't want to obey anything that he asked of me. He saw that I wasn't going to move, so he gave me a push in that direction and kept pushing me whenever I stopped. I reached the doorframe and stuck my arms out to grab the walls. He laughed at me and continued to push me. My body was too weak to hold up against him for long.

"Where are you pushing me to?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"You'll see when we get there," he spoke softly.

_I don't like the sound of that._

The hall that we walked through that attached to the bathroom was completely black except for the small spots of light that lit up only three inches of the wall every five feet or so. After about two minutes of his harsh hands pushing me further and further, I just gave up and began to walk on my own. I was developing bruises from his painful pushes, and I didn't want them to get any worse.

We ended up at the very end of the hall and there was a single door there. Slade put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Open it."

I hesitated for a minute and then placed my hand around the cold, metal handle. There was only this door, or else it was back to the bathroom. I turned it and forced the door open. On the other side of the door was a battle arena, like a training center and obstacle course. He nudged me inside and said, "This is where we will train and have our first real battle."

I walked forward into the large room, about half a mile wide, and the same in length. There were training things all around the place, like dummies, firearms, and other things I'd never trained with. Slade took his hand from my shoulder and came to stand beside me. "We'll train for three hours in the morning, then three hours in the evening. A good day of training will be rewarded. A bad day will mean punishment."

I glared up at him and said, "I'm not training with you. Just because you were able to push me out of the bathroom does not mean I've given into your desires. I won't work for you, with you, or anything but against you."

He didn't make any movements, just looked ahead of him like he was fixated by something. I looked at what was catching his attention and he had made one of the cannons aim right at me. "It's too late to turn back now. The training's begun. You can use any of your powers. You might want to run."

_I'm too weak to run or do any kind of fighting. This guy's gonna kill me._

The cannon was actually a killer laser and I only dodged it by an inch. I began to run across the room looking for a way out, but there obviously wasn't going to be one. The laser fired at me again, and as I was running out of its way I encountered a group of robots that were built to look like thinner Slades. I didn't think I had the energy to do it, but I lit a couple energy balls and destroyed them all with ease.

The laser, something I hadn't paid attention to while I was fighting the robots, hit me in the back and I fell down in pain. It was a pain unlike anything I'd ever felt, and that pain mixed with all the hunger, thirst, and exhaustion made me very angry. I jumped up and used my power of flight to get in the air and take out the laser from up above.

Within ten minutes I destroyed everything in the room that was threatening me. Slade was on the ground clapping, but I was still flying around in the air. My back was killing me and I was so tired I could have just fallen out of the air. But, to stay out of his reach, I kept my distance and remained in the air.

"You can come down now, Tayla. There's nothing left here but me."

_That's plenty of reason to stay up here._

I heard something click from behind me on the ceiling and I didn't have time to turn before a black net flew out at me and caught me in a ball. I fell to the ground and tried viciously to claw out of the net. I tried using energy blasts to make a hole in it, but the rope would not break.

"The rope of this net cannot be destroyed, so you shouldn't waste your energy." He grabbed the rope and dragged me along the floor behind him.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF THIS SHIT!" I screamed.

He just laughed and continued to drag me along the floor. I fought to get out of the net, but it didn't seem possible. He finally stopped for a minute to open a door and I did my best to stand up, but there wasn't enough room. He dragged me down another dark hallway and it was, thankfully, shorter than the first one we'd walked through.

The room we came to was warm and dim, lit with candles. He bent down and undid the tie of the net and released me. I stood up briefly, then fell back to the floor. I was feeling dizzy and sick from everything that's happened.

"Here, I'll help you up," Slade said and offered his arm, not his hand. I grabbed onto his arm and he lifted me gently and walked me over to a bed that was in the middle of the wall farthest away. A lot of images went through my mind about why he'd brought me to this room, but I couldn't make any attempt to run away.

I sat down at the foot of the bed and let my body relax. I laid back on the soft mattress and closed my eyes. I thought Slade was going to use this opportunity to do whatever he wanted, but instead I felt his weight leave my side as he left me on the bed alone. I wanted to sit up and see what he was doing, but my body just couldn't function anymore.

It sounded like he was pouring something into a glass and then I heard his footsteps returning to the bed, and his weight joined me once more at the end of the bed.

"Can you sit up for a few minutes?" he asked and place and hand on my neck in order to help me up. I made an effort, but it was really his strength that managed to pick me up. He placed a cup of cold water in my hand and helped me lift it to my mouth. I didn't like the feeling of needing his help just to drink the water, but it felt good when it finally hit my mouth and I took my first swallow.

He handed me a plate that had things on it like a sandwich, chips, donuts, and something I didn't recognize that looked like a pastry. I shook my head and he put the plate on the bed, between us. "I'll let you get four hours of sleep. When you wake up, eat something."

I said, "I thought you were…"

"I changed my mind. Get some sleep."

He walked from the bed and to the door. He slammed it behind him, making me suddenly awake again. The feeling didn't last though, and I was quickly asleep, not even crawling to the head of the bed to grab a pillow. I just passed out where I was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There is more to come, but I don't know if it'll come until Sunday night. I am going home this weekend, but I promise I'll keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7: Enjoying a Nightmarenot done

**Warning: sex is found below! If you don't want to read, then stop here! If you want to read it, then you have just as dirty a mind as I do and I would like you to let me know how you like it. I'd like comments and suggestions, corrections, anything. **

**I know you people are reading this, so please REVIEW!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, this is just a fanfic.**

**Chapter Seven: Enjoying a Nightmare**

I woke a while later to the sound of buzzing and the feeling of vibrating on my hip. Slade must have slipped a vibrating timer on my hip before leaving me alone in the bedroom. I ripped it off my waistband and tossed in on the bed behind me. I sat up and looked around sleepy-eyed. The plate of food hadn't moved, so I checked the sandwich to see if it was still any good. It was a simple grilled cheese sandwich, and other than being cold, it was still good. I had the chips with it, but nothing more.

There was no sign of Slade, so I just sat in the room alone and let my body rest some more. I felt the burn on my back and did my best not to move and make it feel worse. My hair was a mess, too, since I'd just slept on it and hadn't had a chance to brush it since it was wet.

I got sick of waiting for something to happen, so I stood up and walked around the room. It was dimly lit with candles and small lamps, and there was nothing more than a bed, a table, and a dresser. I looked in the drawers of the dresser, but there was hardly anything in any of them. I found a hairbrush in the top drawer, along with random pieces of clothing.

I ferociously pulled the brush through my hair and tugged the knots loose. My hair was fried, but after brushing it enough it became easier to deal with. I had it hanging down past my shoulders in my back and I pulled a handful over my right shoulder to hang down my neck the way I always wore it.

"Beautiful," Slade whispered from behind me. He lightly ran his fingers through the back of my hair and tugged it softly. "Your hair suits you very well."

I shivered as he lowered his hand to my neck and let it travel down my back. He put both his hands on my hips and held them lightly. I felt a coldness overtake my body, and I couldn't shake it. I looked down at the floor and said, even though I didn't want to, "Thank you."

His hands tightened their grip, almost like they were claiming their territory. "You're welcome, Tayla. Anything you want I will give you, as long as you are willing to submit to me. Have you made a decision yet?"

I lifted my head and took a deep breath. "I don't _want _to belong to you, or work for you, but if I'm really stuck here… I guess I have no choice. But I will draw the line if I'm uncomfortable. Like right now, I don't want you to touch me."

He didn't remove his hands, so I tried to push them off my hips. He sighed and his breath blew down my neck. "The apprentice doesn't have the right to tell the master what to do. If you are my apprentice, you are committing yourself to me, and that means I get your mind, body, and soul. If you won't give me that, I will gladly take it from you until you break down and are too numb to refuse me."

Images of myself as a mindless object of his desires and will flooded my mind. I didn't want that to be my life. I didn't want to live a future with him, working for him and doing anything he wanted, trying to please him.

"Slade, I need my freedom…" I whispered, not entirely aware of my own voice.

He turned me around to face him and then lightly pushed me up against the dresser. "If you earn it. Like I said, if you work well and do what I ask, you will be rewarded. I will grant you permission to see your family if that is what you want. I will grant anything that is within reason. But you have to earn that privilege."

I felt myself on the edge of tears, but I wasn't going to show my weakness to him now that I've come so far. I inhaled slowly and said, "I guess… I will."

He 'hmm'ed for a second and said, "Will you give yourself over to me?"

I answered, "I will."

"Will you train with my guidance?"

"Yes, I will."

"Will you call me 'Master'?"

"I will."

"Will you do everything I ask of you. Every command, crime, and favor?"

My mouth hesitated before my mind did, but I managed another, "I will."

"Will you fight and will for me?"

_Kill? I don't want to kill!_

"I need an answer, Tayla," he said stiffly.

"I will… Master," I answered. In my mind, I secretly hoped I would never have to kill anyone. I would never be able to do it.

He nodded once and said, "Good. The deal is struck. All we need to do is shake," he said as he extended his hand in the six inches separating us. I raised my hand and placed it in his and we shook. "There is no turning back no, Tayla. You understand that?"

"Yes, Master, I understand. What do you want me to do now?"

He placed both of his hands on my hips once again and said, "I think you know."

My eyebrows rose at the thought of doing that so soon. I still had his bite marks all over me, and I wasn't interested in getting more any time soon. "Slade, can't we wait to do that another few days? I don't think I'm ready…"

He groaned, "Oh, it's on now. There's no turning back. Just accept it and play along. I won't hurt you."

I looked deep into his eye and felt nothing but fear. "I… I just…" I couldn't find the words to say. "Are you going to use protection?" I asked, not able to think of anything else. He shook his head and my head sank. "Alright. If you want to… I won't stop you."

His hand rose from my hips to lift my chin and he said, "It will be fine. Just do what I say and relax, there shouldn't be too much pain."

I closed my eyes and nodded. He led the way to the bed and we stood there for a minute. I had my back to the mattress and his hands were still on my hips. "Sit down, apprentice. Relax your mind and your body."

I lowered myself onto the bed and tried to erase my mind and allow my body to be at peace for a few more minutes. He shut off all the lights in the room so that the only light came from the candles that had burned to within an inch of their end. He took of his armor, boots, and mask, then demanded I take my own clothes off everything but my bra and panties.

I did just as he asked, but after removing my shirt he told me to slow down. I heard his voice echo inside my mind and I felt goosebumps all over my body. I could feel his eyes piercing my skin, taking in every movement that I made and every curve of my body. He removed the rest of his suit and then his mask. I couldn't make out any clear detail of his face, but I could see his short hair was as black as the room we were in.

He was left standing over me in nothing but his boxers, and he told me to move back in the bed and make room for him. I scooted backward and sat patiently in the center of the bed. He climbed on top of my legs and rubbed his hands up my thighs. Those hands then moved to unclasp my bra once again and he threw it to the floor in one swift movement. He began to kiss me, and instead of denying his tongue access to the inside of my mouth again, I accepted it and even played along with my own tongue.

He smiled and slowly put the rest of his body on top of me and I was forced to lay back while he straddled my legs. He went from kissing my mouth to kissing every other part of my face, and then he traveled down to my chest. He licked the wounds that he had made earlier and then rubbed my breasts as he licked the valley between them.

A longing inside my body burst free and I began to enjoy it, moaning softly when his actions sent chills through my body, but the chills were of the good sort. "Slade…" I moaned and he kept working with my chest.

I could feel him growing hard between my legs and I had a strange instinct to reach down and touch him. I suppressed that urge as he moved his hands down my sides and made me laugh because that was my ticklish area. He looked up to me and said, "Is something funny?"

"Sorry, Slade, I'm really ticklish right there," I whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to my skin. He kissed and licked my abs, all the while making his way south and eventually reaching my hips. He pulled my panties down and momentarily moved his body off mine so that he could tug them off me and throw them to the floor. When I was finally completely nude he took his boxers of and told me to spread my legs.

"Slade, I…" I tried to say that I wasn't ready, but he pressed a finger to my lips and waited for me to move. I slowly parted my legs and felt an incredible rush from the exposure. He moved his finger inside my mouth and told me to suck it. So I did. He then took the same finger and slipped it inside my other pair of lips, stroking the walls and making me gasp from the unusual feeling of being touched that way.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and paused for a minute.

I had no words to answer him with. So I just moaned, "Yeah."

He took his finger out and licked it himself. He then sunk his face down between my thighs and a bolt of adrenaline struck me in the heart. His tongue licked all over my pussy lips and I could feel myself growing wetter as he did. He enjoyed playing with my clit, and the pleasure I was feeling almost overwhelmed me. I moaned and panted, finally giving in to the natural sexual instincts a woman had.

"Slade… please… oh…" I kept moaning between pants. My back arched and I totally ignored the pain that the burn caused me. I wrapped my legs around him and rested them on his back, and he grabbed my outer thighs. I was feeling absolute bliss.

He made his way quickly back up to my mouth and I could taste myself on his lips. He practically devoured my tongue, and he bit my lower lip until I bled and cried out in pain. He licked the blood away and then whispered in my ear, "It's your turn. Get your mouth down there and start sucking."

I sat up, anxious to please him, and moved to my knees as he laid back on the pillows to enjoy his turn. I moved between his legs and saw the huge, hard dick that he had. I gasped at the sight, and I didn't have long to think about how it would feel in my mouth before his hand grabbed my head and brought it down there in a swift, quick motion. I took the head in at first, trying to adjust to the feeling, then I took a little more in, until he forced the whole thing in my mouth until it hit the back of my throat and wouldn't go any further. My gag reflex went into action, but I forced it to calm down until Slade was satisfied. He released my head and I slowly back my head away and took a deep breath. I bent back down and licked him all over, kissing and nibbling a little along the way.

He moaned his pleasure and bucked his hips slightly. I wondered if he was going to cum in my mouth, and even though I hoped he wouldn't, I told myself if he did, I was _not _going to swallow it. He could beat me later for that act of disobedience, I didn't care, I just wasn't going to swallow whatever his dick shot out into my mouth.

Once he had his share, he lifted my face up away from his cock and pulled me up to his chest. "For a virgin, you're very good at this."

I laughed and gave him a deep kiss. He grabbed my upper arms and forced me back onto the bed so that I was on my back again. He nudged my legs apart with his knees and settled between them. "I'm going to have to hold you down for the first few thrusts because I know you'll scream and try to kill me."

His words sent chills through my body, and his pressure on my arms increased. I opened my mouth and said, "Hold my wrists, not my arms. And it'd be nice to know when it's coming. Like a countdown."

He held onto my wrists and pinned them on the pillow on either side of my head. I felt him position his cock at my entrance and he said, "One…"

_Why am I doing this?_

"Two…" he said and then pushed himself all the way inside me before finishing the countdown. I definitely screamed with pain, and my energy blasts came out involuntarily and put scorch marks in the pillow. I felt white hot pain rushing over my body and it was all radiating from that one point in my body that was once whole, but was now broken. Slade removed himself for a second and sighed, "I didn't think you'd react that way. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, you just took my virginity. What did you expect? Of course it was going to hurt!" I groaned through clenched teeth. He laid on top of me for a moment and kissed my neck.

"Tell me when you're ready to start again," he whispered.

"I guess I'm more ready now than ever, since you broke me," I sighed.

He rose back up and lowered his hips between my legs. I could feel him getting ready to thrust once again, and I knew I'd still feel pain for a few more thrusts, but eventually it would fade and I would enjoy it. He did the next thrust slower than the initial one, and he didn't make it as deep. Soon, though, he got into a groove with my body and my pain was nothing more than a memory.

I wanted so much to push him off me, but at the same time I called his name and begged him for more. He obeyed my cries of faster, deeper, and I could feel myself on the brink of an orgasm. He sensed it in me too, and grunted with the effort to hold it back until we could peak at the same time.

He arched his back and pulled my hips up to fit better with his. From that angle, I knew I would orgasm in no time. He knew that I was so close, and he had no trouble taking me there and releasing himself at the same moment. I cried out with the wonderful sensation that washed over me and he simply finished thrusting and removed himself and laid down beside me on the left, leaving his right leg over mine and his right hand draped across my chest.

"Tayla, you truly belong to me now."

_I know I do. And I think I like it. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?_

I turned my head toward his and felt his breath on my face. I wanted to say something like, "Not really. This is just a game." But something in me had partially surrendered to him. I sighed and nodded my head. "I'm yours, Slade."

He rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. "That burn on your back needs to be healed. I'll be back with a first aid kit, get dressed while I'm gone." He stood up from the bed and wrapped himself in a black bathrobe. He left in silence and I was lying alone on the bed. Knowing I had to obey him, and not wanting to stay naked any longer than I had to, I grabbed up my clothes and quickly dressed in the dark.

There was some blood on my legs, but not enough to harm my clothes. There was a little more blood on the bed, and I knew Slade would figure out something to do about it. I paced around the room while I waited for Slade to return. Only about three candles remained burning, and the room was growing darker.

When Slade returned he was fully clothed and held a small white case in his hand. He told me to get back on the bed and lie on my stomach. I positioned myself at the end of the bed so that he could sit beside me and treat the burn on my back. Instead, he kneeled on the floor and worked from there.

His hands slowly lifted my shirt and he lightly touched the wound. The feeling of the ointment he used was cold and painful, but it didn't last for long. He stuck a large bandage on my back and then pulled my shirt down over it. "Next time, don't forget that the laser is still on you even if you've turned your attention to something else."

I shot up and looked him in the eye. "Slade, I wasn't ready. You had only introduced me to the training room, I wasn't prepared to get to work right away!"

He laughed. "The first thing to learn is to always be prepared, Tayla. The one time you're not prepared, you could be killed." He brushed my hair out of my face and added, "I'd hate for that to happen. You're worth more alive."

I shivered from his knuckles gracing my cheek and said, "What are we going to do now?" He rose from the floor and walked to the door.

"Follow me," he said and began to walk down the hall. I ran after him and I was eager to find where he was leading me. It turns out, we were only going back to the training room so he could test out my powers again. "Do whatever you can to defeat my obstacles. There are more now than you experienced in the first round." I looked around and saw what he was talking about. There were flying weapons, traps, and other obstacles everywhere. He added, "Once you finish this obstacle course, you will be fighting me."

I looked up at him and he ignored me. I returned my attention to the room and took my position at the starting line. Slade pressed a button that would put the course into operation and I began making my way through it. I dodged live bullets, laser rays, and Slade's boomerang-blade-things. I had to make my way through a mine field without using flight, and twice I almost lost a leg.

The third mine that exploded brought out something unexpected in myself. I knew I was too close to the explosion, so I curled up in a ball and a magical bubble around myself. I looked up and saw that I was inside a bubble of dark purple electricity, much like what my energy balls looked like.

I glanced up from the barrier I was inside and it soon vanished. I stood up and began to fly over the course.

I hovered over to where Slade had been watching me and flew in circles over his head. "You developed a new power. That's impressive."

He reached up and grabbed my foot and pulled me down to the ground. "You know, I hate when you ground me like that. I like to fly."

He kept his burning eye on me and said, "How'd you find a new power?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know. It just… kind of… happened."

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed. "New powers don't just happen. You must have had it this whole time and you were just hiding it from me."

I shook my head. "If I had the ability to create barriers, I would have used one the very first time I met you. I would have used it plenty of times before and since that day too. It's just a new power and I found out about it when I was in most need of it."

He pushed me to the ground and removed his extendable battle rod. "Let's see how it works." He raised the rod high above his head and brought it crashing down on the ground. I dodged to the side to avoid it, but he kept attacking me. "Use the barrier. Stop dodging! Sit still and make the barrier come out."

I sat back on the floor fear ran through my body. _What if the barrier doesn't work whenever I want it to? _I covered my head with my hands and prepared for the rod to crash down on me if the barrier failed.

Slade's rod never touched me. I looked up through my arms and saw him fighting to break through the purple walls protecting me. As soon as I felt safe the barrier died and Slade fell through on top of me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kay, now this chap is finished... kind of bad ending, but it will transition into the next part. I would really like reviews, and I realize I'm taking a bit too long updating this story!


End file.
